Rendezvous
by faite-comme-moi
Summary: My entry for Peenateers Jasper/Alice SongFic Smut Contest. The weather in The Big Easy isn't the only thing sultry and steamy about this romantic New Orleans getaway. Rated M because part of the contest title is 'smut', after all!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - My entry for Peenateers Jasper/Alice SongFic Smut Contest. Voting begins June 1st – you'll find a link in my profile. **

**My deepest thanks for starfish422 for her extreme generosity in beta'ing this story. She's a not just an inspirational author, she's one of the nicest people in fandom.**

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns everything.**

____________________________________________________________________________

Rendezvous

One tiny look from her, a single sideways glance, makes me hard. Even after 50 years together. Not a boast many guys can make, right? Being a vampire comes with some distinct advantages.

Alice allows me to be myself like no one I've ever met. Unguarded. No pretension. Free to accept feeling from her without needing to give. That would be selfish of me with any other partner but it liberates me with her. My Alice is one tough lady who neither needs nor invites my help. _That_ took some getting used to, let me tell you. By the time I met her, manipulating emotions had become so instinctive, so much a part of who I was, that it was effortless. It was literally without thought. Alice, however, is the most serenely happy person I've met in my very long life. Being with her has brought peace, brought control. Changed my life.

Alice knows how much I love New Orleans and coming here is her gift to me. If it were the sunniest spot on the face of the globe I would be drawn here by the music. Have you heard the city's motto?

_Laissez le bon temps roulez_; let the good times roll.

Jazz and Zydeco and gut-wrought blues sung by people who've lived what they sing, mingle here like nowhere else. That's _Jazz_ as in the music, not 'Jazz' as in _me_. I hate that fucking nickname.

The erratic weather provides enough cloud cover on a normal day for morning, and occasional afternoon, outings. The ever present smell of food is the only down side. Of course, Alice loves the shopping on Canal Street.

Not that we need romantic getaways. Not that I need anything to make me want her. This makes her happy, though, and that's all the motivation I need. From the moment we met my life's goal has been to keep her happy. Screw that. She deserves better than _happy_. Blissful. Ecstatic. Delighted. Those words are closer to my heart's intent. The biggest advantage of the long lifetime ahead of me is having such an expanse of time to perfect my goal.

We've traveled here separately. Alice by way of North Carolina, having gone on a furniture expedition with Esme. I chose to forego the shopping trip in favor of traveling directly from Washington. I hate being apart from her, though.

It's mid- morning with the acrid scent of ozone promising rain. I cross the street to the café where she's seated, approaching her from behind. This is our private joke; I know she has seen me coming from countless directions. Bending to brush my lips lightly against her neck, I murmur, "Morning, little monster."

Her head turns to answer me with a smile rivaling a solar flare. If my heart still beat it would have just gone arrhythmic.

"Morning to you, handsome. Care to share a table? Or are you meeting someone?"

"Mmm, if I had plans they're completely forgotten now. I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else."

She chuckles and pats the seat beside her, giving me a come-hither look.

A waiter scurries out of the café to apologize; they won't begin lunch service for another hour. We assure him that we're just enjoying the view, people watching for the moment. I lean in to kiss her mouth, trying to steal a bit of her smile for my own. Her lips are soft as they murmur my welcome. A series of tiny kisses provoke her throaty laugh, causing me to smile in response and deepen our kiss. Our tongues mingle long enough to absorb her delight at our reunion. We've been apart less than 72 hours.

My fire is a raw smolder as I pull away, but we have no need to hurry. Time is our ally and attendant. We trade stories about our individual trips, our hands entwined on the table in front of us. After our kiss, our thumbs, stroking each other's palms, are the only signs of affection visible to passers-by. Why would we need to put our ardor on display? Alice sees my devotion a hundred times each day as she views the result of my every decision. Just as I feel the depth of her dedication as clearly as the light rain that has just begun.

The café is coming to life so we give away our table to an elderly tourist couple. Alice and I exchange a look. She wants to tell them that we have more in common with them than they could ever imagine.

Alice grabs my hand and we walk the middle of Chartres in the persistent drizzle, swinging our entangled hands. We look like a couple crazy in love. After all, that's what we are. Even after all of these years.

We walk for blocks, occasionally window shopping, content to be with each other. Too soon the rain slacks off and the sun threatens to take back the day. We're in a more residential area of the French Quarter now so Alice pulls me into a shady patio archway.

"The rain will start up again in a little bit," she grins up at me. "We may as well take advantage of the inconvenience."

Leaning down to meet her upturned lips, I lift her to a position more comfortable for me by balancing her against the wrought-iron gate. She rewards me again with a throaty chuckle as I leave her lips to explore her exposed neck. Reaching behind her, Alice finds the filigreed gate latch by touch. It's my turn to chuckle now. My monster knows exactly what she's doing.

She breaks our kiss long enough to grab my shirt hem, pulling me toward her as she backs into the courtyard. Her movements seem choreographed as she deftly avoids breaking a heel in the old brick walkway. My hands on her hips sway to and fro with her and I'm painfully hard.

She begins to work the buttons of my shirt. "Don't you love the way people in the Quarter transform these tiny spaces, Jasper? It's like leaving the city and stepping into a whole new world." My hands instinctively grasp her shoulders as she starts to kiss a path from my sternum to my waistband. "You know, we're here in this beautiful place, and we can't check-in to the hotel until 1:00…"

The desire I feel from Alice is an accelerant to my own but she sees my misgivings.

"Alice," I groan as her tongue makes the slow circuit around my navel, "it's not that I don't want …."

"It's okay; we're alone. No one to bother us. No one to interrupt. Unless we decide to stay here all day; someone will be coming home around 6:00." That's my tiny imp; foreseeing my doubt and silencing it with an assurance only she can give. Alice's gift comes in quite handy.

She looks nothing short of exquisite in the mottled shade. The way the drizzle has caused her dress to cling to her is the most erotic thing I've ever seen.

Lust is roiling from her as if it was a living thing intent on devouring me.

_A good soldier knows when it's time to surrender_.

I send a small thank-you to whatever benevolent force left a bench for us in this magnificent courtyard. Horizontally, we fit together effortlessly; our different heights made inconsequential. Vertically, we're another story. This bench is our equalizer.

Our lips collide as I scoop her up, setting her reverently on the wrought iron bench, her feet on the seat while bracing her between the bench back and the cement block privacy wall. Her eyes are heavily lidded with anticipation as she watches me. Starting at her neck, I kiss a teasing trail across her collarbone. Lingering at the base of her throat, my hands glide along the soft fabric of her dress until they reach the edge. I can feel her soft moans seconds before I hear them. Exquisite.

My lips work in tandem with my hands to lift her dress away from her thighs. In one fluid movement, the dress is on the ground and she's exposed to me. My lips return to her thigh, nibbling a path home like a pilgrim to the Promised Land. Her back arches as her legs swing wider. I stop at her delicate panties to glance my eyes upward, marveling again at her perfection. She's framed by brilliant hibiscus, bougainvillea and lush tropical bushes I can't even name.

"You belong in a place like this; wild and pure. Eve could not have been more beautiful in her garden."

"Flatterer. You're already getting into my panties." Say what she will, I feel the truth of her delight.

My only response is to grab the soft cloth in my teeth and tug, grazing her clit as they pass. My hands take over once the fabric is at her knees, guiding her lingerie to pool at her feet. Why waste their beauty in the dirt when they're sexy as hell around her ankles?

Ghost touches and open mouth kisses return me to her threshold. My lips revel in the dampness that greets them, impatient to taste her again. Alice begins to keen softly in rhythm with my exploring tongue. She bucks more urgently when I insert one, then two fingers inside of her. I love to fuck as much as the next guy but seeing her like this, making her writhe like this, is the highlight of my life.

My tongue and fingers are a seasoned team. They swirl and push, slow then hard, slow then hard. It doesn't take long before I begin to notice the familiar signs that tell me she's close. Her hands grip the bench back so fiercely that the wrought iron shows stress. She uses the bench to leverage her hands and feet, pushing urgently against me. Her breath is shallow, staccato gasps as she rocks against my tongue and hand. She contracts against my fingers until my cock feels at one with them. My free hand glides upward to pinch one hard nipple, receiving a strangled scream while a renewed surge of wetness coats my tongue in reward.

"Damn, I love it when you come cum on my face. Everything about it lives in my memory. It doesn't matter how long we're apart; I still remember just the way you taste." I'm looking up at this girl who has been my salvation, aware of my submissive position. I am unarguably her willing slave.

Alice tangles her fingers in the hair above my forehead, tugging gently, coaxing me toward her. "I'm happy when you're happy, babe. Come up here and let me make you happy."

I tease her by positioning my lips as close to her skin as possible without touching her as I travel upward, hesitating at the convergence of her breasts, then the hollow of her neck, to breathe in her scent. Her tiny hands fix on both sides of my jaw to guide my face the remaining distance. As our lips meet I call to mind that she tastes herself on my lips, in my mouth, mingled with my venom. As if I needed anything to further fuel my want. Our combined desire is already threatening to explode my restraint.

Dainty fingers tattoo their intensity along my back, burning my skin like Abilene in the August sun. Thumbs travel the circumference of my waistband then quickly flick the buttons of my jeans. Alice punctuates each button's release with a word.

"Inside. Me. Now."

Then nothing remains between us but the renewed rainfall. My cock is a magnet needing no guidance as Alice molds herself against me. I'm inside her before I can register which of us accomplished my entrance. I'm drowning in sensation: the slap of skin upon skin, the fresh elegance of our surroundings and Alice's scent. Her floral essence has mixed with the mélange of garden fragrance, everything augmented by the chemical reaction rain produces. Alice's deep satisfaction in our coupling permeates me like never before. I close the distance between our lips, needing more contact. Lifting her thighs in my hands I angle her slightly, pushing deeper, accommodating my increased thrusts.

Then we're panting into each others shoulders, frantic to perfect our rhythm. Her thighs tremble against my palms as our eyes connect. We hold each other with our eyes, reflecting the building tension we each feel. Her head rolls back slightly, her eyes heavy with lust, but never breaks my gaze. The tiny moans of earlier have returned. My movements increase in urgency as I struggle to synchronize our crescendo. Light explodes behind my eyes, forcing me to close them against the brightness, riding wave after wave of elation. My release frees me from my body and I fall in weightless tandem with my enchantress.

Gently rolling sideways without breaking our connection, I pull Alice onto my lap. For several minutes we're lost in the sound of each other's breathing and the afterglow of the last few moments. Rubbing slow circles against her smooth skin I consider our immediate future.

"So, you said we're alone until 6:00….?" I pull back slightly to give her an exaggerated leer, hoping to win her laughter.

She doesn't disappoint and reaches to kiss me again.

_Laissez le bon temps roulez_. Hell, yes.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Been a While – Staind - 2001

It's been a while  
Since I could hold my head up high  
and it's been a while  
Since I first saw you  
It's been a while  
since i could stand on my own two feet again  
and it's been a while  
since i could call you  
But everything I can't remember as fucked up as it may seem  
the consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means

It's been a while  
since i could say that i wasn't addicted and  
It's been a while  
Since I could say I love myself as well and  
It's been a while  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like i always do  
It's been a while  
But all that shit seems to disappear when i'm with you  
But everything I can't remember as fucked up as it may seem  
the consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again

Why must i feel this way?  
just make this go away  
just one more peaceful day

Its been awhile  
Since I could lok at myself straight  
and it's been awhile  
since i said i'm sorry  
It's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
It's been awhile  
**But I can still remember just the way you taste**  
But everything I can't remember as fucked up as it may seem  
I know it's me i cannot blame this on my father  
he did the best he could for me

It's been a while  
Since I could hold my head up high  
and it's been a while since i said i'm sorry


End file.
